vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Possession
'Possession '''is the ability for a person to take control of another being's form, e.g. body, using magical means. Possession is different from mind control, in that the being's spirit or life essence has to physically enter the body of another being in order to control the body from within. It has been used so far in both ''The Vampire Diaries and The Originals, by: Emily Bennett, Niklaus Mikaelson, Esther, Gregor, Katherine Pierce, Julian, Celeste Dubois, Finn Mikaelson, and Kol Mikaelson, along with many other unnamed Travelers. Notable Examples Emily Bennett In History Repeating, Emily possessed Bonnie Bennett while she was performing a séance, in order to use Bonnie's body and magic to destroy the Bennett Talisman before Damon Salvatore could find it and use it to release the tomb vampires. Emily later possessed Bonnie again in As I Lay Dying, ''when Stefan and Bonnie called upon the spirits to beg them for a cure for Damon's werewolf bite. She insisted that it was Damon's time to die, and refused to give them any answers about the cure. When she painfully exited Bonnie's body, angry that Bonnie continued to abuse the spirits' power, Bonnie managed to hear the spirits say that Klaus had the cure. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus began possessing Alaric Saltzman's body for a short time in ''Klaus, as a way to get close to Elena Gilbert. Once he learned that Bonnie had regained her powers, he decided to kill Bonnie; however, he struggled with a way to go about it, as he knew she had just performed the spell to connect her to the large source of magic at the Witch Burial Ground, and would thus be extremely powerful. Klaus incorrectly assumed that Bonnie wouldn't be willing to hurt or kill Alaric, but Bonnie continued to attack him knowing that Alaric would have wanted her to make him suffer. Unbeknownst to Klaus, Bonnie already had a plan, and faked her own death in order to lull Klaus into a false sense of security. Shortly afterwards, Klaus left Alaric's body to be put back into his own, because he claimed he was too vulnerable in Alaric's human body. In The Departed, Klaus was revealed to be possessing Tyler Lockwood's body, as a result of Bonnie's body-swap spell. Bonnie knew that Alaric, who had just been turned into an enhanced Original vampire, would want to kill Klaus, so she cast the spell to put Klaus in Tyler's body in order to ensure that all of her loved ones who were sired from his bloodline, such as her mother, Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, and Damon, would remain safe even if Klaus' body was destroyed. Esther In Heart of Darkness, Esther lied to Rebekah and told her that she was dying because the Bennett bloodline, which she had been drawing on for power, was broken by Abby's death and subsequent transition into a vampire. Esther began to shake, as if she were dying, and she grabbed Rebekah's hands before falling to the floor. Later, Esther revealed to Alaric's alter personality that she had actually jumped into Rebekah's body, and needed his help to kill the her children, once and for all. She stayed in Rebekah's body until the next episode, where she returns to her own in order to perform the spell that turned Alaric into an enhanced Original. In The Originals' episode[[From a Cradle to a Grave| From a Cradle to a Grave,]] it was insinuated that Esther has taken possession of Cassie, who was a Harvest girl and who was also the last of the four girls to be resurrected, due to Genevieve's death. This was confirmed in ''Rebirth'', as well as the fact that she had brought her sons Finn and Kol back to the world of the living as well. They are possessing two witches named Vincent and Kaleb, respectively. In ''Every Mother's Son'', Esther vacated Cassie's body in favor of possessing another very powerful witch named Lenore, who was an ally of Marcel and who had helped Elijah, Klaus and Hayley by performing a soul-branding spell on Esther so they could keep track of the bodies she was possessing. in the body of young New Orleans Witch Sabine Laurent]] Celeste Dubois In The Originals, Celeste Dubois was revealed to have used a spell to possess numerous female New Orleans witches over the centuries, after her physical body was killed in 1824 in a witch massacre orchestrated by Niklaus Mikaelson. Every time she got tired of the body she inhabited, she would jump from the bridge in the Mississippi River at the very place where she first kissed her former love, Elijah Mikaelson. This cycle continued for almost 300 years, until she was ultimately bound to her original body by Monique Deveraux. Once she had returned to her original body, she was killed by Elijah in retribution for tormenting his family. Gregor Gregor was a Traveler who was seen to possess Matt Donovan's body in'' I Know What You Did Last Summer'' by using a Passenger spell commonly used by the Travelers. He continued to possess Matt's body until Dead Man on Campus, when Katherine killed him using Gregor's knife. However, the Passenger spell he used only allowed him temporary control over Matt's body, as opposed to the full control afforded to regular witches who used a body-swap or possession spell. Katherine Pierce After Nadia, Katherine's daughter, learned that Katherine was dying of old age after being cured of her vampirism, she offered to allow Katherine to take advantage of her Traveler heritage and use the Passenger spell to possess her own body. Katherine refused at first, both because she had always been told by her father that Traveler magic was the devil's magic, and because she didn't want to take her daughter's life. However, in 500 Years of Solitude, after she had temporarily died and realized she didn't want to die just yet, she ultimately performed the Passenger spell on an unsuspecting Elena Gilbert. Unfortunately for Katherine, Elena's strength of will resulted in Katherine frequently losing control of her body. This led Katherine and Nadia to seek out a Traveler, Mia, who made the possession permanent in The Devil Inside. ''While Katherine was able to successfully possess Elena's body without suspicion for quite a while, Stefan and Caroline eventually figured out that Elena was being possessed by Katherine in ''No Exit. '' Stefan killed her permanently using Gregor's knife in ''Gone Girl. Julian Julian was a Traveler who performed the Passenger spell on an unsuspecting Tyler Lockwood in Resident Evil, after Tyler had stabbed Sheriff Forbes with Gregor's knife to expel the Passenger inside her. Julian later remarked how much he enjoyed how powerful Tyler's body was, as a hybrid, but Markos, the Travelers' leader, reminded him not to get used to it, since their plan involved them all returning to their original bodies after the Traveler's Curse was broken. In ''Man on Fire'', Tyler managed to temporarily gain control over his body at several different points in the day, which allowed him to learn important information about what the Travelers were planning. Markos used Tyler's blood to turn Sloan into a vampire as part of an experiment to test the abilities of Stefan and Elena's mixed doppelgänger blood. Once Sloan awakened in transition, she was fed the doppelgänger blood, which removed the vampire magic from and returned her to her human state, before she reverted back to the state in which she was killed by Markos to become a vampire. This revealed that the doppelgänger blood removed witch magic, including the spells used to create vampires, to trigger werewolf curses, to create the Other Side, and even daylight rings. The next morning, in What Lies Beneath, Tyler woke up at the Traveler's camp, once again temporarily in control of his body, and pretended to be Julian around Julian's wife, Maria, as to not arouse suspicion. Just as she realized that Tyler had regained control, he shifted into his wolf form, which prevented Maria from being able to command Julian forth. This allowed Tyler to escape and return to the Salvatore Boarding House to inform the gang about the Traveler's plans. While the rest of the gang left for Caroline's dad's cabin to hide the doppelgängers, Tyler stayed behind with Jeremy and Matt, who reluctantly chained Tyler up (at Tyler's insistence) in order to torture Julian into giving them answers. Matt, having remembered how to summon a Passenger from hanging out with Nadia, was able to call Julian forth. At the camp, Markos was so angry at Maria for allowing Julian/Tyler get away that he forced her to perform the spell to make Julian's possession permanent, which involved burning his original body. In ''Promised Land'', Julian, knowing that Markos was essentially sentencing him to death, since he was now permanently possessing a hybrid whose vampirism would be stripped away by the spell, reluctantly helped Damon in his plan to thwart Markos' plan. Maria also joined the gang against Markos and the rest of the Travelers, in support of Julian, and helped the doppelgängers escape from Markos after being nearly bled dry, which ultimately led to her death at Liv and Luke's hands. When Julian learned that Maria had died protecting the doppelgängers, he became so enraged that he killed Stefan by ripping his heart out. However, before Julian could get away, he was captured by Markos again. In Home, Julian was used to demonstrate to Liz Forbes what happens to vampires (such as her daughter) who enter Mystic Falls, which, thanks to the Travelers' spell, had been completely stripped of all spirit magic. He pushed Julian into the city limits, which resulted in Tyler's body first losing his vampirism, before then losing the magic that triggered his werewolf curse, leaving him as an untriggered werewolf for a brief moment before he ultimately died with a broken neck, the same way that he died when Klaus had turned him into a hybrid. However, Julian and Tyler's death ultimately resulted in Tyler's spirit being freed from the Passenger, and Tyler was able to go to the Other Side, where he was resurrected shortly afterward by Liv and Bonnie. Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah Mikaelson was an original vampire, until Esther uses Rebekah by putting her inside a girl's body. Victims of Possession * Elena Gilbert * Tyler Lockwood * Rebekah Mikaelson * Sabine Laurent * Bonnie Bennett * Alaric Saltzman * Cassie * Lenore Powers and Abilities *When a vampire possesses someone, they retain their powers of compulsion, as evidenced by Klaus' ability to compel students and Katherine while he was in Alaric's human body. *When a vampire is possessing someone, it allows them to bypass invitation barriers, as seen when Klaus, who is part-vampire, and who was possessing Alaric, a human, was able to enter the Salvatore house without an invitation from Elena. *When a vampire is possessed, the person possessing them can enter through magical vampire-proof barriers, as seen with Esther, when she was able to enter through the Lockwood Cave, despite being in an Original vampire's body. * Typically when someone possesses another, the possessor would exhibit traits and mannerisms similar to the host, seemingly by instinct. This makes it all the more difficult for them to be discerned. Appearances * History Repeating * Know Thy Enemy * The Last Dance * Klaus * As I Lay Dying * Heart of Darkness * Do Not Go Gentle * Growing Pains * Apres Moi, Le Deluge * Le Grand Guignol * From a Cradle to a Grave * Rebirth * Alive and Kicking * Every Mother's Son Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft